When we met again
by writergirl447
Summary: All human! When Dimitri teaches American high school and meets Rose, what will happen when he finds out they have already met? First fanfic! Rated M for lemons in later chapters!
1. THE FIRST

_**Hey guys! So… this is my first fanfic ever! I'm really excited. Also happy holidays! I've had this story in my head for a while now and needed to write about it! Please review! Constructive criticism would be good! Thanks! -LexiBelikov4ever **_

D.P.O.V

The hellish first day. Why am I not surprised these Americans can only entertain thoughts of sex, drinking, and sex. I'm not usually one to complain, but now I'm teaching high-school.

Where did I go wrong? I thought teaching was a respected and noble position. Well let me tell you how far off that is. First off, high-schoolers are all idiots. Either idiots or over-achievers. They don't bother even thinking about studying for a test if there is a party the night before. Then comes the conversations you can't help but over-hear in a quiet room.

The most common are: "Did you hear that Lindsay went all the way with Zach at Tiffany's house this weekend? Whore!" or "Oh my god dude! You totally nailed Brittany after the football game! Sweet! I bet she had a killer—" Well, let e just stop there. The gossip and vulgar language that floats around these halls is cruel and uncalled for.

St. Vladimir's Academy. My calling, my dream. I thought teaching here would separate me from the rest; that this school was special. The principle promised an experience I won't forget. I had no idea this would be the kind of experience she meant.

The students painfully sauntered in the classroom, not a care in the world. Now, I may be young for a teacher, but I know this is highly disrespectful.

"Take your seats." I commanded, my voice booming above the rest of the mindless conversations. Almost unanimously the students looked up with shock on their faces… except for one. They immediately sat down and looked at me with awe and admiration.

"That's more like it." I stated, voice mingled with agitation. "This is the advanced writing class and I expect the best from you, not the bare minimum. If you give this class your all, we won't have a problem. If you treat this class as a joke, then I will treat you accordingly. Understand?"

_Almost_ everyone silently nodded their heads and took out their notebooks. _This one is going to get on my nerves_ I thought to myself while heading straight for the students desk. She glanced up, not worried and said, "Hello. Can I help you?" That alone in my old school would have gotten you a week's detention.

"Yes you can, actually." I snapped right back.

"With what?" She whispered seductively and she leaned down to give me a nice view of her chest. I felt my pants tighten.

This usually never happens. I am always professional. I never let beauty or feelings cloud my right mind. But there was something about her.

"Well, first off, you can put on a more appropriate shirt. I think the nurse has some that will suit you just fine." Her eyes blazed with rage and hatred and a small, defensive growl escaped her throat. All I was thinking was _thank god everyone is so scared of me, they won't look over_.

"Then you can properly introduce yourself."

" Rose. Rose Hathaway. It's always a pleasure to meet a person my father is scared stiff of. The only problem is that this isn't the first time we have met." The questioning look in my eyes told her to continue.

"I've met you before, and frankly, I'm hurt you don't remember. But I think it would be highly inappropriate to talk about what happened in front of all these people. I'll come by at lunch. But to ease your pain, I'll give you a little hint."

Again, a curious expression crossed my face. The thirst of knowledge was left unquenched when she immediately took out her notebook and started writing down the prompt on the board.

I slowly walked away; completely and utterly confused. _Where have I seen her before? _Endless questions bounced around in my skull as I sat down to think for the rest of the shortened period. (Our schedule is odd, there is 20 minutes of AP wring in the beginning of the day, then another 1 hour and 40 in the afternoon.)

Soon enough the bell rang signaling the end of class. Now I have an entire free period to think about this mysterious girl. Great.

Everyone hurriedly left the class but Rose took her time and finally approached my desk. She threw a note at my face and Rose laughed at my expression as she quickly walked out of the classroom, instantly being met by a crowd of people.

I rapaciously opened the note and read it.

_Prompt: What is your favorite summer memory? *Use correct format*_

_ My absolute favorite summer memory is spending time with my dad. He does a lot of business in the areas of Europe and the Middle-East. His job is considered dangerous so I'm not allowed to come. That's why I don't see him a lot. This summer he came down to my mother and my house and we spent the entire summer together. We talked, ate ice-cream, and did all the cheesy things fathers and daughters did in the summer. I even met some of his less important clients, and more importantly, less important clients sons._

_Written by: Rose Hathaway (aka Rosemarie Mazur)_

My heart skipped a beat and I froze. _How could I have not seen it sooner? The feeling, the confidence, the 'scared stiff' comment? She is Abe's daughter. Oh god. _I repeatedly chastised myself for being so mean. I flipped the paper over, only to find a bright, pink spot n the page. _Stop stressing about being mean._ _I won't tell my dad._

_How could she have read me so well? She's a Mazur who knows who I am. We've only met once. How could I be so transparent? _Again I chastised myself.

"Never open up to a Mazur." My mother once said on the way to _the_ meeting. "Don't let them know enough about you to hurt you. The only reason you're coming is the fact that Abe asked, specifically."

Yes, my mother was bad… Well not bad but bad enough to get into some serious trouble with the law. She had her own business in ammunition and weaponry and had an alliance with the Mazur's. The Belikov's and the Mazur's. She was a great mother, but to see someone you love so much change from sweet to menacing in seconds is a little scary.

All I know is, this is going to be a long year.

_**Please review! Thanks!**_


	2. LUNCH

_**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone who favorite and me and this story and put this story on their alerts! I am completely blown away. The only thing that would make me even happier is your reviews. I would love to hear your suggestions and comments about my story. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Consider this your amazing, belated gift from me.**_

D.P.O.V

_I just couldn't stop. The feel of her pressed up against me over-road all my senses. It felt like my nerves were being set on fire. I hugged her closer to my chest and moaned as she rocked her hips against mine. Roza, Roza, Roza…_

The slamming of my classroom door jolted me away from my sexy, but highly inappropriate, day-dream. I just let out my last class of the morning and it was lunch time. I looked up to see Rose in her seat in the back of the class, looking at me expectantly.

"Rose I—"

"Oh cut the crap Dimitri. I know what you're thinking. I know you remember that night as well as I do. I'm pretty hard to forget." How could this woman—girl even—know me so well. Ivan (my best friend from college) doesn't even read me as well as Rose does, and I've known him for 6 years. Am I really such an open book?

I remember when I got back from Russia and I told Ivan about Rose. I only knew her name and that she was Abe's daughter… that's it. I didn't know she was in high school. She seemed much older when I was with her anyway.

The silence was killing me. I needed to know what she thought she knew. "And what exactly am I thinking?" I asked in a defiant tone.

"How if you knew I was in high school, you would have never gave me a second glance. You think you would just be polite and respectful so your mom wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of my father's anger. But I know what would have happened. It happens all the time. The question is: How long will it take you to figure out what would have happened if things were different?"

I stared at her, mouth agape. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't tell if she was just insulting me or if she really thought so low of me. Was she questioning my ulterior motives for noticing her in the first place? Was she ranking me along with all the other pedophiles that stalk this earth—or more importantly—her dad's business?

When I met Rose for the first time, I realized I should never try to picture a person based on their reputation. When my mom was describing Abe, I just pictured the cold-hearted, mean-spirited Abe as a woman.

Man was I wrong.

Seeing Rose for the first time was an experience I will never forget. I remember the tight fitting, incredibly sexy, crimson dress she was wearing. I remember her dark locks curled to perfection and how they artfully framed her face, drawing me into those deep brown pools. I remember how her legs looked; those tantalizing black heels, they made her legs look miles long. But I also remember the little things: her smile, her laugh, the way her eyebrows knit in confusion, the way her eyes sparkled with lust…

Confidence was the first thing I thought of when I looked her over. Then, I could tell she didn't want to be messed with. The determined aura that surrounded her explained that. Just with a simple glance I could tell she had been used before. For her money, her body, her power…

That was the one thing I wanted to prove to Rose. That not all men are like that—fowl, rude, arrogant, and self-adoring. The way she just blew me off, generalizing what we did and how I acted, told me she thought I was the man I promised not to be.

A liar.

With that realization, my ego dropped to a level lower than some of the kids in my remedial writing class's I.Q.'s.

"Rose, I'm not like that. You know I could never be like that."

"Really Dimitri? Because if you weren't like that, where was my call? Where was my promise? What about all those things we talked about? All the things we shared. Those memories were private and then you just stomp in to my life like some ridiculous Russian cowboy and steal them from me. How much did _you_ share? How much did _you_ tell? You promised you weren't like the other guys! You _promised_! I trusted you and then I find out how it really is and what you really are—a liar."

"Roza." I whimpered, completely infuriated with myself but completely heartbroken by the reality of her words.

"NO! Just stop! Don't do this anymore! Why are you even here? I don't even know why I asked my father to meet you! He says all this great stuff and I think maybe I'll actually meet a nice guy who respects me and who doesn't leave and who calls, but I guess that's too much to ask, right?"

I see tears threatening to spill over on to her cheeks as she hurriedly walked back to her desk, grabbed her things, and stormed out.

I hadn't even noticed how close she got to me. With every truthful and powerful word, she stepped closer and closer to my desk until she was practically breathing on me.

I felt so crappy because all this time that I told myself I was doing the right thing, I wasn't. I was a hypocrite. Even though Rose never left my mind, that wasn't enough. She didn't know how I felt. She probably thought I didn't even care enough to call or text her after what happened.

As I re-evaluate the conversation, one part stands out to me. _'I don't even know why I asked my father to meet you!'_

'_She asked her father to meet me! My mother said Abe asked to meet me specifically, but maybe _Rose_ asked her dad to meet _me.' I kept thinking this over and over until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of next period.

I straighten myself out and wait for the next group to arrive. Then I remember; _this is my advanced writing class from this morning. The class Rose is in. God. This is going to be interesting. _

I stare at the door, waiting for Rose to saunter in. When she does, she doesn't even bat an eyelash in my direction. She's talking to some boy. When the boy sits down, she sits on his lap. When he smiles, she smirks. When he goes to move, she presses her chest and hips against him and starts subtly moving. The thing I find strange is that nobody watches, they just open their notebooks and start the new prompt. _Oh, right. Their scared of me._

By the time I look back at Rose and this mystery boy, they are full on making out, grinding against each other. And I was jealous.

I cleared my throat and the boy instantly froze. Rose however kissed his lips one more time and whispered something in the boys' ear that made his eyes widen in shock, lust, and excitement.

Saying her hips ever so slightly, she walked to the back of the classroom and started filing her nails.

I approach the young man's desk and in a booming voice ask, "What's your name?"

He replies confidently.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

_**Wow! Who knew a teenage Ivashkov was going to be thrown in the mix? Oh… wait. I DID! I'll post more Rose, Adrian, and Dimitri drama if you review! Tell me, would you want the sexy Russian cowboy as your teacher? I know I would. YUM!**_


	3. OUCH!

_**Hey guys, I know what you're thinking. OMG that bitch! She hasn't updated in almost a week. Well I'm sorry. I was totally invested in the amazing story by. 'Husband V. Wife' its sooo good. On top of that I have massive HW and I have been studying my ass off for the freaking PSAT but not really the PSAT it's the SAT just earlier. Thanks mom! Well. I loved all your reviews. Thanks so much and here is the drama you've been waiting for! **_

R.P.O.V.

You know what. Guys are douche bags. They tell you everything you want to hear just to get in your pants. I can't stand it! I thought Dimitri was real.

He wasn't. He's just like all the other douche guys I meet who will do anything to get with me. After that little _incident_ in Dimitri's classroom, I stormed out of his class and Mia, Sydney, and Lissa were at my side in a flash. Wow I love them. They are my best friends and know everything about me. Even my dad's business.

They all found out at different times, Lissa being first because she's my best friend. Then comes Mia and shortly after, Sydney. Because they know about my dad, I could tell them anything and they wouldn't judge. I know everything about them and they know everything about me. Including Dimitri.

They know what happened and how I met him, they even helped me pick out the outfit, hair, and makeup. They know how I never shut my phone off for 3 weeks after that night and how long I cried when I realized Dimitri was just using me like everybody else.

Unlike Mia and Sydney, Lissa and I are actually really good writers. When I told her that Dimitri was the teacher of the class she went right to the principal and asked to be transferred into my class. God I love her.

She would do anything for me and I would do anything for her.

Well anyway, after lunch I parted ways with the gang and started talking to Adrian Ivashkov. I know he's trouble, but he was in my class and I needed revenge. I knew that Adrian wouldn't mind going kind of far in front of the teacher and the entire class. So I started hitting on him.

Hard.

You could see the lust in his eyes as soon as I was in his view.

I walked into Dimitri's class and didn't even look in his direction. I sat in Adrian's lap and started grinding up against him. I felt him get hard under me and decided to amp it up.

I violently kissed his lips and neck, biting every so often. I felt Dimitri's eyes burning holes in my back and I knew he was jealous. Then he just had to go and clear his throat.

Adrian froze and I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. Wimp. I got off of Adrian's lap, but not before whispering something dirty in his ear. I couldn't help it. I needed Dimitri to see that reaction he had to me.

I bent down, ass in the air, giving Dimitri a nice view and whispered, "I am so turned on right now I wish you could just go into the closet and fuck me." Ha. Mission accomplished. Swaying my hips I sauntered back to my desk and started filing my nails.

Take that ass hole.

D.P.O.V.

The days passed sluggishly and every moment with Rose was torture. She wouldn't talk or acknowledge me and the principal moved one of Rose's best friends into my class so they talked non-stop the entire time.

"Miss Hathaway, Miss Dragomir, do I need to send you 2 to the office for disrupting my class?"

"Wouldn't you like that?" I heard Rose mumble under her breath as Lissa tried to contain a laugh. I didn't understand why Valissa (Lissa she called herself) wasn't scared of me like the rest of the class. _Did Rose tell her? _I wondered. _No that's crazy Rose would never—Oh god. She told Lissa. Did Rose tell all her friends? Her family? Abe?_

Rose and Lissa just looked at me like I was insane. Well, Rose did. It looked like Lissa was studying me, sizing me up, almost. It was odd.

After glaring at me for what seemed like eternity, they simultaneously turned back to one another and continued their conversation in a hushed tone so I couldn't hear. I walked back up to my desk and sat down; grading the entrance quiz I gave my other class. Every couple minutes or so I would l look up, seeing Lissa openly staring at me. When she met my gaze she glared then turned to Rose and whispered something in her ear.

Suddenly, rich laughter filled the entire classroom and I almost jumped out of my skin. With a glance she looked at Lissa, eyes watering, and Lissa started to laugh too. They were the center of attention in class and they knew.

"Alright class. Time to hand in what you have been working on for me to grade." I was met with a chorus of groans and moans. I looked smugly a Lissa and Rose. I haven't seen them pick up a pen all period. She may be Abe Mazur's daughter, but that didn't mean I wouldn't flunk her for not doing her work. Grudgingly everyone handed in their papers and stalked out of the room. Rose and Lissa were the last ones to hand in their papers. One in pink ink and one in purple. They were stapled together with the names _Rose and Lissa_ on the top. Lissa's name was written in purple and Rose's name was written in pink. I skimmed through their work, each a page and a half long, and was extremely impressed. Their writing was detailed and thorough and extremely well written. _But how did they write this when they didn't pick up a pen all period_? I wondered. At the bottom of the last page in both pink and purple ink read a note loud and clear: WE HATE YOU!

_Ouch. I guess she did tell her Lissa._

The thought of how they got their work done was still buzzing around in my mind and I tried to remember to ask them tomorrow.

Suddenly, my classroom door opened and in came Lissa.

"What can I do for you?" I asked in an unsure tone.

"Shut up you bastard! I know what you did and I am _NOT_ okay with it. Rose is my best friend and you don't even have a clue what you did wrong!" With that, she leaned over my desk and her fist connected with my jaw.

_Ouch. I didn't know a girl could punch so hard. Well… I guess I deserved that._

"And don't look so shocked! You totally deserved that! Rose is too good for you and you know it. Now stop bugging us and start being a _normal_ teacher! You know, like the kinds that don't do _anything_ like what you and Rose did. Your biggest concern should be us not telling the police, and you can't tell them about Rose's dad 'cause we'll tell them about your mom."

With that, she stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door shut.

I knew from the moment I met Rose pain would be involved, I just didn't know how physical it would actually be.


	4. THE PARTY

_**I have only one thing to say… writers block sucks. And so does spraining your wrist. And taking the SAT. And having to write a 100 page mini novel for school (which you should be doing right now). Or having your favorite show on hold. Or your TiVo being erased so your dad could save his episodes of Boardwalk Empire. That all and more has happened to me from the last time I updated. I'm a mess. But thank you to all the loyal viewers who favorite, alert, and review this story. I'm sorry for the delay. **_

_**PS: I know I haven't had disclaimers in my other chapters but just to make things clear, I DO NOT own Vampire Academy or any of the original characters… yet. SURPRISE!**_

_**PSS: A lot of people asked for info on the back story or flashbacks so that's what I'm doing for the next 4 chapters! Peace, love, review!**_

_**~LEMON! Will be marked for those that don't heed warnings to keep pure your virgin eyes.~**_

~Last summer~

RPOV

"_AHHHHH!" I yelled as Lissa pulled away yet another waxing strip, leaving a fiery red path in its spot._

"_Stop complaining you big baby!" Lissa mocked._

"_Then you try it! It's more painful than it looks!" I glared at her with all the fire of hell, "Bitch." I mumbled under my breath._

"_I heard that!" Lissa sang as she grabbed the curling iron off the dresser with an evil look in her eye._

"_So… this Dimitri guy. Do you think it could work? I mean after—"_

"_Stop. And yes. I think it can work. He sounds really nice to be in this kind of business. And that says a lot when it's coming from my father."_

"_Yeah. I guess. So… what does he look like? Is he hot? How old is he? Is he hot? Does he have a brother? Does he have a friend?" It went on and like this for 45 minutes as Liss launched the Spanish Inquisition._

_To answer her questions, I pulled a torn piece of paper from my pocket and sighed._

"_Whatcha looking at?" Mia asked from across the room._

"_A picture of Dimitri." I answered in a dreamy voice._

"_Hand it over."_

"_No._

"_Yes."_

" _No"_

"_YES!"_

_I reluctantly handed over the picture to Lissa and Mia. I saw their eyes widen at the sight of the god in front of them. Long brown hair, tan, muscular, sexy, chocolate brown eyes, sexy. Did I mention sexy?_

"_So you asked your dad to bring them to the party?" Lissa wondered._

"_Yes! Wouldn't you?" My father, Russian Mob Boss extraordinaire, has a party every single year to celebrate the business he made. All of his clients came and were ordered to come alone, unless instructed otherwise. Lissa's dad was a must, along with Mia's. The Ozera's were the next on the list, then the Conta's, Dashkov's, and Lazar's. Then, finally, the Belikov's. Those and many more only scratched the surface of clients my father gathered over the years. I practically had to beg my dad to let Mrs. Belikov bring a plus one._

_The afternoon went by with screaming, yelling, laughing, and lots more torture. But the end product was amazing. Lissa was in a flowing white dress that made her look like an angel, but with her silky platinum blonde hair pulled back revealed deep crimson ruby earrings, from none other than Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend. She also wore these to-die-for 6 inch red heels and red lipstick to match. _

_Mia, on the other hand, wore a tight and short purple dress that showed off her body and made her look amazing. Her hair was curled to perfection and she had black heels, clear lip gloss, and black jewelry to match._

_Finally I wore a tight red dress with a sweetheart neckline that made my boobs look amazing, with smoky eyes and clear lip gloss, and a single gold necklace fastened around my neck, with an H for Hathaway so everyone knew who I was, we were done. __**(A/N: See all outfits on profile)**_

_We looked hot. All of us. We all looked older than we were, not like that's a bad thing. The three of us were knockouts and would have every guys attention; the lives of the party._

_**10 minutes later…**_

_We walked down arm in arm, strutting past the guards with a single, pitiful glance. We owned this place. My dad may have paid, but we were in charge._

_Then I saw him, even better than the picture. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and was lost. Wow._

"_OH. MY. GOD!" Lissa and Mia whisper-yelled into my ears from each side. I plastered on a confident, sexy, teasing smile and whispered back, both of them eager to hear what I had to say._

"_Sex-on-legs." I whispered. Then the 3 of us giggled like maniacs and headed for the bar._

"_3 champagnes please." I whispered sexily into the bartender's ear. The poor man never even saw it coming._

"_Bu- but, yo-yo-you can't cut the line, miss." I looked at Lissa and Mia and outright laughed._

"_Yes I can." I said sweetly, playing with my necklace. His eyes followed to where my hands were and I saw him visibly pale._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry Ms. Mazur! Right away!" He said and ran off._

"_Don't make them sweat like that Rose! It's mean." Lissa preached._

"_That's why it's funny Liss!" Mia said and then high-fived me._

'_Sorry I'm late! Sorry! It's just that I had to change in the car because of my parents, but I'm here!" I heard Sydney say from behind._

_I turned towards her and smiled. It's fine. Parents are a bitch to deal with." I responded knowingly, just as the bartender came with our drinks. Sydney looked at me expectantly and I waved the bartender down just as he was about to leave. I made a one with my finger and he nodded vigorously, practically running away._

_Just as I turned I caught the eyes of a sexy Russian. Grabbing my drink, I started towards him._

"_Rose!" Lissa whisper yelled. "Be careful."_

_I nodded and smiled as I thought back. Mason. Pain ripped through my heart as I thought about him. He was one of my dad's partner's sons. He was like a brother to me but I knew I was more than a friend to him. He loved me. When I finally gave him a chance I fell in love. About a month later I lost my virginity to him and couldn't be happier. But then, not 3 weeks later he was killed in a hit and run._

_I didn't talk to my dad for months after that. It was his fault I could never get him back. My friends didn't want to see me in that type of pain again… and I didn't want to go through it again. I had to be careful with Dimitri._

_Shaken out of my reverie, I was met by a pair of concerned brown eyes._

"_Are you alright?" I heard him ask in an incredible accent. "I saw you walking and then kind of, well, freeze. I didn't know what happened."_

"_I'm fine. Just thinking."_

"_Oh." Dimitri said sheepishly. "I'm Dimitri."_

"_I know." I said, smiling, "I'm Rose." _

_And then it began._

_**So. Satisfied? Love it, hate it. Review and tell me. I promise to update sooner. I'm thinking 10 reviews till I post the next chapter. So review!**_


	5. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I know I've kinda been on hiatus for a while but promise as soon as the summers here my stories will be my top priority! So, right now I would like to bring your attention to what fanfiction is doing. If you didn't already know they are taking down fantastic stories, maybe some of the best I have ever read, for being MA, violent, sexual, based on a song…. The list is endless. We deserve to have our works published and read on this cite if we give fair warning, no matter what! I believe strongly in this and want you to help to.

If you want this to end, go to:

www (dot) change (dot) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

take away the spaces and add dots accordingly to sign a petition, hoping to stop the madness on fanfiction.

We shouldn't have our writing taken away! I really suggest signing the petition!

Thank you and I'll update soon!

XOXO- Alexis


	6. I'M SCREWED

_**Hey guys….. I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I'll stop groveling and get on with the story… hope you guys like it! Thanks to Cheyenne, you really made me want to update! PS it's summer so I'll be updating all my stories a lot more… expect Twisted 2morro and Dimitri's Way after that! PSS this will be my last chapter in the past… for now…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own VA! :'(**_

DPOV

_I saw her from across the room. Her eyes sparkled and a teasing smile dominated her lips. She was surrounded by a few girls and they slowly walked to the bar. I saw the bartenders eyes widen and a look of—what I can only describe as—fear wash over his features. Almost immediately he left and a new girl joined the group. The pitiful man returned with 3 flutes of champagne and right when he was about to walk away, the lead girl held up her finger. He left and almost immediately returned holding yet another glass of champagne._

_Our eyes locked. I felt electricity pass through the room as I started towards this goddess. Suddenly, I saw a change in her: she froze. A distant expression covered her face as I continued to walk towards her._

"_Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. "I saw you walking and then kind__of, well, freeze. I didn't know what happened."_

"_I'm fine. Just thinking." Her melodic voice answered._

"_Oh." I said awkwardly, not wanting the conversation to end. "I'm Dimitri."_

"_I know." She answered with a smile, "I'm Rose." I smiled at her and we just stood there, looking at each other. The awkwardness disappeared and in its place a cloud of lust formed. "So…" she started._

"_So." I said with a teasing smile on my face. Suddenly, her lips crashed down onto mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck. My hands instantly found their way to her hips and pulled her closer. When she slowly pulled away, I went for another mind-blowing kiss and felt hurt spread across my features as she pulled away._

"_Not here." She said with a smile on her face. She took my hand and led me towards the back of the room. I felt slightly out of character going this fast with someone I never met before but we had a connection, there was no denying that. Rose led me through a series of hallways and to a simple wooden door that she deftly opened._

_It was a simple room with a dresser, couch, closet, but the thing that held my attention was the bed in the corner of the room. Rose sat down on it and patted the seat next to her, signaling me to sit down. _

_From then on we talked, about whatever random topics popped into our minds. This had to be the first meaningful conversation I've had in a while. Rose told me all about her life with her mom in the US and I couldn't help wondering what a sweet and charismatic woman was doing here. We even ended up talking about her old boyfriend Mason. She had tears in her eyes after she finished talking about his death._

"_Roza… I'm so sorry. I'd never do anything like that to you."_

"_Really?"_

"_I promise." I said with absolute certainty. Suddenly, she wrapped her hands around my neck and crushed her lips to fine once again. Electricity crackled through the air and I moaned from the sensation of having her pressed against me. One woman has never had such an effect on me._

_**~LEMON~**_

_She ground her hips against mine in a way that made my eyes roll into the back of my head. I moaned again as I felt her lips travel down my neck and nip at my skin. Her lips whispered up my jaw and traveled towards my ear and in a breathless voice she said, "I want you."_

_I ground my hips against hers as a sign of recognition and then I couldn't feel her lips on my skin. I opened my eyes to find her straddling me, hands at the back of her dress. _

"_Do it." I whispered, holding her hips as I heard the zipper of her dress slowly moving. As soon as the sound stopped I pulled the unnecessary fabric away from Roza's amazing body and almost moaned—again—at the sight. She was probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. _

"_You're wearing too much." She said. Her lips attacked mine and she quickly unbuttoned every button of my shirt before pushing it off my chest. A hunger expression took over her features as she drank in my appearance. Her hands roamed over my body and headed downwards towards my pants._

_Rose effortlessly unlocked the buckle and undid the zipper, freeing me from the confines of my pants. She quickly slipped both my pants and boxers down and I kicked them off._

_I slipped her panties off and her hips instantly met mine. I just couldn't stop. The feel of her pressed up against me over-road all my senses. It felt like my nerves were being set on fire. I hugged her closer to my chest and moaned as she rocked her hips against mine. Roza, Roza, Roza…_

_She was amazing. Every inch of her beautifully tanned skin I wanted to kiss._

"_Dimitri." She whispered in my ear and I instantly understood the message. Without further hesitation I thrust into her and she moaned from the sensation. With each thrust her hips met mine halfway._

"_Fuck Dimitri… god…" She moaned._

"_Ugh—Roza. You're so tight." I whispered in her ear. She responded by thrusting her hips faster and faster. Suddenly, I felt the soft mattress on my back and realized we flipped over. Rose was now on the top, thrusting her hips wildly while I tried to keep up and keep the mind-blowing pace we were currently at. _

"_Dimitri—I—I'm" she moaned._

" _Roza…" I moaned as I felt her walls tighten around me and I finally found my release. We both rode out each other's orgasms and lay in a sweaty heap of limbs. _

"_That was amazing." We said in unison. I saw Rose's eyes dart to the clock and then she groaned… "I have to go." She said sadly._

"_Okay." I said with a frown. She got up and hunted down both her underwear and her dress. After putting both on, she smiled at me. "Call me?" she asked._

"_Of course, I promise. Just one thing…. I need your number."_

"_Oh, right." She searched the entire room and ended up with only a pen._

"_Give me your arm." She said. I handed it to her without hesitation. She wrote her number on my hand and kissed me goodbye. "Talk to you later." She said with a wink then walked out of the room._

_A few minutes later I left the room and walked into the Ballroom, deeming myself presentable. I walked over to Christian._

"_Hey dude, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly. "How are you doing?"His eyes took in my appearance and a sneaky smile popped onto his lips. "Scratch that, _who_ were you doing?" _

"_This amazing girl named Rose."_

"_Rose who?"_

"_Ummm, let me see… her!" I said pointing to Roza from across the hall._

"_Dimitri, do you know who that is?" At my confused expression he continued, "That's Rose Mazur." My world froze. Everything stopped. _What?_ Rosemarie Hathaway was Rose? My Roza? How is that possible? She didn't talk about it at all, but I guess that's how she got here._

"_Oh my god. I just had sex with a Mazur." I whispered, fear lacing my words._

"_You're screwed." Christian replied, probably the least helpful thing he could possibly say._

"_Shut up. What am I going to do?" I asked frantically._

"_I don't know, but I do know one thing, _don't _call her."_

_The rest of the night I feigned sickness and stayed in my mother's car. When my mother finally exited the mansion, her lips pressed into a firm line, she quickly walked to the car and found my lying against the cool glass of the window._

"_What happened?" She wondered worriedly._

"_Nothing Mama, just not feeling well." I lied smoothly, the only thought crossing my mind were how the hell was I going to get myself out of this mess._

_I'm screwed._


	7. TOO EASY

_**Hi guys. I was kind of on a hiatus for the past year I think but now I'm back and ready to write. I was really busy with high school and stuff but this semester is much easier and hope to be updating regularly… and I'm not just saying that. Maybe every week or week and a half. Love you guys!**_

_** ~Alexis**_

DPOV

One week. That's how long it's been since the beginning of the year, and I'm already going insane. I've tried to keep a professional distance between me and Rose, which was extremely hard for me, not surprisingly. I can't stand the thought of someone having power over me, especially a student.

Each day so far Rose has walked in at least 20 minutes late to class with Jesse trialing her like a freaking lost puppy. I've already given Jesse detention once, but Rose was untouchable and she knew it. She had so much influence over all my decisions, just because of a stupid mistake.

_But was it a mistake_? I asked myself constantly.

I've come to the conclusion that even though I don't directly regret my actions towards Rose, I definitely regretted the consequences that came with it. Whether those consequences outweighed the benefits I wasn't exactly sure.

What truly boggles my mind is that how the entire time we had been talking in that room, he father never came up. I just assumed that he was out of the picture but never thought to ask.

"Mr. Belikov." A girl in my last period called out, "The bell is about to ring, do we have homework."

My eyes snapped up and I looked at her with masked disbelief.

"Yes, I'd almost forgotten, thank you Lindsay." Every other student in the class groaned due to my confession and I swore I heard somebody whisper-yell teacher's pet under their breath.

_If I want any student to be all over me it would be Ro—. _I stopped myself dead in my tracks. This needed to stop.

"For homework I want you to write an essay on…. something you regret, why you regret it, and if you knew what you do now would you still have done it." After that the bell rang and all the students quickly filed out.

"Bye Mr. Belikov!" Lindsay said in an odd sounding voice. I have no idea what she was trying to sound like but normal wasn't a word I would use to describe it.

Probably half an hour passed since the bell rang and I was just clearing off my desk and getting ready to go home when somebody walked in.

I looked up.

Rose.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do or how to react so I just kind of stared at her like an idiot.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She asked in an icy tone.

"Uh, um, well, nothing." I finally managed to stutter out.

Her eyebrows raised and a small smug smile spread out across her lips. Shit.

She walked towards my desk, slowly. I took in her appearance quickly. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt with barely-there red shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem stay away.

She ended up standing right at the end of my desk the hopping on to it.

"Listen, this is getting ridiculous." Rose started. "Everyone sees me walk in with Jesse and only he gets detention? Everyone thinks you have a creepy pedophile crush on my so knock it off. Can't you at least pretend to be mad at me?"

"If that's what you're in to." I said, and then my hand flew to my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. Crap.

I watched Rose's eyes slightly widen and she just stared at me.

Then we started laughing.

Hysterically.

There were tears in our eyes as my throaty laugh mingled with her higher pitched one filled the room. After we settled down I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

I looked at Rose, wide smile spread on her face, and thought back to that night. How would things have been different? If I knew who she was would I still have talked to her? Probably. Would I have slept with her? Maybe. I can't control lust and neither can she.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I said, coming to a simple resolution.

"What?"

"We are acting like a whole bunch of six year olds. The past is the past and the present is the present. We have to live in the moment, that's what I did then and that's what I need to do now."

Rose's chocolate brown eyes narrowed. " But—."

"But what? Even if I called you, what do you think would have happened?" I asked, letting a little bit of anger I had towards myself and this situation seep into the conversation. "What would your father have said? What would he have done?" I was pushing it and I knew it. I shouldn't have brought up her father and I wish I just bit my tongue.

"Your right." Rose said suddenly, her face blank.

"Wait, what?"

"I said your right. What _would_ have happened? Nothing. It wouldn't have worked. I'm just being naïve, taking past experiences and putting them in this situation."

"But—."

"But what?" She replied, mimicking my words. "I need to put this behind me and get over myself. If anything, my father taught me that… and how to hotwire a car, but that's different."

"Um… alright."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in class on Monday Mr. Belikov." Rose said, the entire time her face was stoic holding not one single emotion.

"And on Tuesday and Wednesday after school for detention." I added slyly,

Rose's eyes narrowed. Then she turned on her heal and walked out.

_What the fuck just happened? A few days ago she was getting people to punch me in the face and now she wants to put it behind her?_

It just seems too easy.

_**Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing, I was getting tired of the old story line and decided to spice it up a little bit. I'll update soon!**_


	8. CHECK AND MATE

_**Hey guys… I'm actually updating on time now… weird. So anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews and favorites. I love you guys, you are the best! I know in the last chapter the editing wasn't that good, it's just because I was rushing and wanted to get something up. Sorry!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_** Alexis**_

_Previously in when we meet again…_

"_I don't want to do this anymore." I said, coming to a simple resolution._

"_What?" _

"_We are acting like a whole bunch of six year olds. The past is the past and the present is the present. We have to live in the moment, that's what I did then and that's what I need to do now."_

_Rose's chocolate brown eyes narrowed. " But—."_

"_But what? Even if I called you, what do you think would have happened?" I asked, letting a little bit of anger I had towards myself and this situation seep into the conversation. "What would your father have said? What would he have done?" I was pushing it and I knew it. I shouldn't have brought up her father and I wish I just bit my tongue._

"_Your right." Rose said suddenly, her face blank._

_What the fuck just happened? A few days ago she was getting people to punch me in the face and now she wants to put it behind her?_

_It just seems too easy._

RPOV

I walked out of the room and waited until I heard the door shut before I changed my stoic face to one of disbelief. Did that bastard seriously just give me detention? Was I really going to go? I was meeting the girls in the cafeteria and while I walked there I thought back to the conversation I had with them yesterday…

_I flopped down on the bed as we all talked about Dimitri for the hundredth time. I wasn't even listening anymore. I was so sick of hearing his name I just wanted him to leave or at least not be so obvious about what was going on._

_I was with Jesse the other day and I made him buy me coffee and then we sat down at lunch and I drank it while he talked to me for like 20 just so we would be late to Belikov's class._

_Belikov saw both of us walk in and only gave Jesse detention. How obvious can you be? I mean even if he did give me detention, I wouldn't go!_

"_Guys, why are we obsessing over this?" Sydney asked._

"_Because of what he did to Rose and how obvious he's being! Where have you been the past week?" Lissa said._

"_The whole point is to show that jerk that you're over him! What you have to do is go up to him and tell him you're over him without actually saying the words. Just say you don't want to put up with that crap anymore and then leave. Problem solved."_

"_That's a great idea." I said, flipping over on the bed to face them. This was the first thing I'd said all day to them on the matter and they all looked over at me, shocked._

"_It's perfect. Syd's right. He has to know I'm totally over him, or at least think it. Adrian is coming back from his vacation on Monday so if I do it tomorrow I can just hang out with Adrian all day on Monday and Belikov will totally buy it."_

"_Okay…" Everyone but Sydney said reluctantly. _

"_Oh, and Lissa, we're going to have to start actually paying a little bit of attention in class. That means writing our essays in class not doing them the night before like we have been."_

_Lissa agreed hesitantly and we all agreed to stay after school tomorrow so after I talk to Belikov we can hang out._

_This is going to be too easy._

I got to the cafeteria and saw Mia, Lissa, Jill, and Sydney sitting at a table talking. I walked up and all of them turning to me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He totally bought it; this is going to be great. Let's go to the mall or something I need some new shoes and I have my dad's credit card." I said with a smile.

With that, we all went to the parking lot and hopped in Lissa's car.

We drove off, blasting the radio and I swore as we were pulling out I saw Belikov looking at the car with a confused expression. Ha.

~Monday~

I got out of Lissa's car and walked inside with her. After we went to our lockers I saw a crowd of girls surrounding Adrian's locker. I said bye to Lissa and effortlessly walked over to the group and pushed through the wall of girls towards Adrian.

Although Adrian was kind of a man-whore he was a really nice guy once you get to know him and even though I kissed him in Belikov's class, I know he didn't take it seriously and things would be cool between us.

"Hey Adrian," I said, flashing him my man-eating smile, "how was Costa Rica?"

"Fine, I guess. It would have been better if you were there. Seeing you in a bikini with no other guys around…" Adrian said is a playful voice.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him out of the crowd of girls. I let his hand go and he walked in step with me as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"So, what did I miss, little tease?"

"Stop calling me that!" Ever since I met Adrian a few years ago he always thought I was a tease because sometimes when I was drunk he looked much sexier than he actually was. But I never slept with him. One day, after a party where we got a little farther than we would have gone if I was sober, he called me a little tease. He's been saying that ever since.

Just then, the bell rang. Belikov's class.

"Come on." Adrian said, helping me up from my chair, not that I needed any help, and wrapping his arm around me waist. "Did Belikov get that stick out of his ass or is he the same as he was on the first day?"

He said that right when we were walking into class and I couldn't help but laugh. "Same."

"Damn it." Adrian said walking towards the front of the class where he sat on the first day. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the back of the class where Lissa and I always sat. He simply sat down in the empty seat next to me and I looked at Lissa who was sitting on my other side.

She smiled at me and whispered in my ear so nobody else could hear, "This is going to be great."

I smiled back and opened my notebook, getting ready to write down whatever topic Belikov said.

"Alright class, today I want you to…" Dimitri's eyes landed on Adrian sitting next to me. "Mr. Ivashkov, thank you for finally deciding to join us." Dimitri said, his eyes narrowing. He was jealous. I glanced at Lissa and she was trying to hold back her smile.

"Damn, you weren't kidding." Adrian said to me in a low voice. Then louder so Dimitri could hear he said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," in a slightly sarcastic tone. He was pushing it and everyone knew.

I put my hand over his as to say 'watch it, he's gonna be pissed'.

Dimitri completely ignored him and continued addressing the class, "write an essay on who you are behind closed doors. Who you _really are_, and how similar and different that person is from the person you are in public."

He then looked at the class one more time and when his eyes landed on mine, he tried to hide his confused expression. I broke the awkward eye contact and started writing.

"Ms. Hathaway?" Dimitri said.

"Yes?"

"Can you give Mr. Ivashkov all the prompts we have done over the week?" then he looked at Adrian, "I would like you to have them on my desk by Thursday morning, this week."

I looked at Adrian who was sporting a more than pissed look on his face. When Dimitri looked down Adrian flipped him off and I couldn't help my laughter.

The rest of the day passed slowly and when Adrian, Lissa and I walked back into Belikov's classroom I saw jealously flash across his face.

I had to hand it to Sydney this is working out better than I expected.

I only have one thing to say: check and mate bastard.

_**So… did you like that chapter? The next chapter will be in my favorite sexy Russians POV. I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter but it was necessary. The next chapter will be up next Thursday! It will be detention (day number 1) and someone I honestly hate will be entering the story. On that note…**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_** Alexis **_


	9. DETENTION

_**Hey guys! So this is the chapter things start to get interesting. Enter Tasha Ozera :(. As I promised this is in Dimitri's POV. Well, I won't keep talking… enjoy the chapter!**_

_**I just want to say a quick thank you to all the people that have favorited and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you!**_

DPOV

Rose was killing me.

I thought this was what I wanted. I thought I wanted a detached and civil relationship—student and teacher—but I was wrong.

I couldn't stop thinking about her and this distance between us was driving me insane. The thing I was dreading most this week was detention.

Why the fuck did I have to be a smart-ass and give her detention. I can barely keep myself away from her when we were in a room full of people. Now it's going to be just me and her stuck in a room for an hour and a half… all alone.

I'm an idiot.

I was sitting at my desk waiting for my first class to come in, Rose's class. I pulled out my phone and stared at the clock.

_Tuesday, September 15__th__, 2013_

_7:16 AM _

Only 4 more minutes before Rose and that prick Adrian Ivashkov will come in and talk and laugh and flirt shamelessly.

I was jealous and I knew it. Even though I hated admitting it, I was jealous of a 17 year old _boy_.

That's right, a boy.

_I wonder if Rose has ever slept with him,_ I thought. She couldn't have… or could she. Rose did make out with him on the 1st or 2nd day.

I shivered with pleasure and my pants tightened and my heart rate picked up. The only thoughts that were rushing though my head were of Rose and I having sex. I tried to think of anything else but it was hard considering Rose was amazing, first of all, and I hadn't had sex in what seemed like ages.

I tried to calm myself down, knowing it would be even harder to resist Rose for even half an hour while sporting an erection.

I mentally groaned. If Ivan was here, I'm sure he would say one thing and one thing only, _"Dude, you need to get laid."_ And for once I would actually agree with him.

I need to call him. He hasn't talked in a while and maybe he could give me some advice on what to do. I flipped my phone open and went to my contacts, scrolling though a list of names looking for Ivan's until one name caught my eye.

Tasha Ozera.

I hadn't seen her in a while and the last time I did we had sex.

Sex. Sex was the only thing on my mind right now.

When I slept with Tasha, I didn't really feel anything emotionally for her and that's why I didn't talk to her as much. I knew I couldn't return her feelings.

I always knew she liked me more than a friend. But that's all that I thought of her… friends.

Friends with benefits?

With that thought, I clicked on her name and clicked text, not wanting to talk to her one on one.

_Hey Tasha, I havnt seen u in a while & wuz wondering if u wantd 2 gt a bite 2 eat & catch up. Txt me bak soon. ~Dimitri _

I hit send right as the first student walked in.

I got up and wrote the days prompt on the board. When I finished I turned around just in time to see Rose and Adrian walk in. I was about to yell at them for being late as I looked up at the clock… they were on time?

They easily took their seats in the back of the classroom and Rose took out a piece of paper and a pen. She didn't even look at me while writing down the prompt. It was like she looked through me. I was weird and kind of creepy.

I was so used to the constant whispering from the back of the room between Lissa and Rose that the newfound silence in the room was eerie.

I just returned to my desk and busied myself with unimportant tasks until the bell rang. As soon as it did, I felt as though I let out a breath I had been holding all period.

The rest of the day passed too fast for my liking. Each minute that ended in my current class was one minute closer to detention. Inevitably, the last bell of the day rang and everybody filed out of the room as quickly as they possibly could.

I grabbed some papers I needed to grade along with my laptop and my cell phone.

When I walked into the room, Rose was already there, sitting in the back of the class with a nail file and a bottle of red nail polish.

Red was always such a sexy color on her. My mind flashed back to her in that tight red dress.

_Snap out of it Belikov!_ I internally yelled at myself.

When I sat down I looked up at Rose expecting her to be looking at me, but she didn't even acknowledge my presence in the room. It's like I wasn't even there.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rose asked, not looking up from her nails. How did she even see me? She wasn't even looking at me, was she?

"Well?" She asked again.

"No reason." I stuttered out like an idiot.

Rose then looked up at me. I mean really looked at me. Her gorgeous brown eyes locked with mine. She cocked an eyebrow at me and wore a small smirk.

"Okay." She said, dragging out the 'a' in an 'I don't believe you but I don't want to talk to you anymore' kind of way. Then she silently went back to her nails.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by one loud chime. My eyebrows knit in confusion. What was that? I heard once more and checked to see if it was coming from my computer.

"Are you going to answer your phone or just let it ring all day?"

Oh.

I grabbed my phone off the desk and realized it was vibrating. I flipped it open and read the 3 words displayed on the screen.

_Text from Tasha _

I quickly pressed the OK button and read the message.

_I no we hvnt tlkd in a while… is 8 2nite ok? _

I quickly typed back a response telling her that was fine and I'd pick her up at 8. I pressed send and then started second guessing my decision. Was I really going to use Tasha for sex?

I looked up at Rose who was looking at me from the corner of her eye, lightly blowing on her wet nails. My eyes focused on her perfect lips.

_Yes. I am going to sleep with Tasha._ I told myself. _It's not like she's not going to like it. From what I remember she was more than okay with sleeping with me._

Time slowly passed and I did everything in my power to distract myself from Rose and not let my mind wonder. It seemed like forever before I looked at the clock and it read 4:30.

Thank god.

Rose and I both stood up at the same time and headed towards the door. I held it open for her like any gentleman would do and as she walked out she turned to me and whispered in a sultry voice, "Bye Dimitri." She winked at my and then walked away down the hall, swaying her hips as she did.

The things that woman did to me. I'm surprised I could hold in my frustrated groan as I watched her round the corner.

I pulled out my phone and texted Tasha.

_Is 7 alright instead?_

God I was pathetic.

All I know is that I need to get my mind of Rose...

_**Sooooo How was that? I'm happy with it but I'm thinking for the next chapter I'll focus more on the date and less on school and detention. I also think I'm going to write some of it in Tasha's perspective… would you guys like that?**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Alexis**_


	10. CATCHING UP

_**Hi guys… So I was looking back at the chapter and decided that Dimitri would never in a million years text like that and I don't really know why I wrote it like that. Also, some of you were upset that Dimitri and Tasha are going to hook up… well, why don't you just wait and see what happens.**_

_**PS: I know I haven't put any disclaimers in my story because I totally forgot so, sadly, I must admit that I don't own VA or Rose, Dimitri, Tasha, Lissa, Adrian, or any of the other characters of VA. They all belong to the lovely and talented Richelle Mead.**_

DPOV

I glanced nervously at my watch again as I tried to tune out the slight noise that was emanating from the almost-packed restaurant.

6:58

Why was I so anxious? It wasn't that I was nervous to see Tasha, I was nervous about the possible and probable outcome of the night. When I thought of that, my anxiety mixed with lust which made me even more nervous. Just what I needed.

I was sitting down at a table for 2—probably looking like a loner—wearing a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. On the back of my chair hung my absolute favorite piece of clothing in the entire world: my duster.

I glanced around the room for what seemed like the hundredth time before I heard the door open. My head snapped up and I watched as Tasha walked in.

I stood up and she immediately saw me. It's not like it was hard to spot me, considering I was probably one of the tallest people in the entire restaurant. She effortlessly walked over to me and hugged me when she reached the modest table in the corner where we were seated.

"Dimka, it's so nice to see you." Tasha whispered into my ear.

"It's nice to see you too" I answered as we pulled apart. I watched as Tasha shed her coat to reveal a very tight green dress. I also noticed she was wearing really tall, black high heels.

"You look great."

"You don't look to bad yourself, cowboy." Tasha replied, eyeing my duster and winking at me.

I pulled out her seat like any gentleman would do and then pushed her in once she sat down. I then quickly took my seat and faced her.

"It's been a while, Dimka." Tasha started, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know…"

"So how are you?" She inquired.

"I'm okay I guess, I started working at a new school this year. How are you?"

As soon as I asked that question I kind of regretted it because Tasha launched into this 15 minute spiel about her life since we had last seen each other. I'm not saying Tasha is a boring person, per say, but she is definitely not the most interesting. I found myself zoning out, just going through the motions.

I nodded and smiled and remembered why I stopped talking to Tasha, because all she did was talk about herself.

Thankfully, the waiter came with a bottle of wine that I ordered and took our dinner orders. I quickly opened the wine and poured some for Tasha and them myself, taking a gulp as soon as I put the bottle down.

Once the wine came it was better, we had small and meaningless conversations. She told me about her job and I told her about my family. She hadn't seen them in such a long time.

Then the conversation took a dark turn.

"So, how's business?" Tasha asked nonchalantly.

I nearly choked on the wine I was sipping.

"What?"

"You know Dimka, the business…"

"You want to talk about that _now_?"

"Oh, well, if you don't want to I can—"

"I'd really rather not." I replied quickly, cutting her off.

From then on, the night got a little awkward. Of course, Tasha continued to talk, but the flow that was there before disappeared. When the waiter brought our food, we ate most of it in silence. As soon as we were finished and I paid the bill I was going to ask.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Tasha asked before I could.

"Um… sure." I answered back, surprised that she beat me to it.

I helped her out of the seat and we quickly walked to our cars. I hopped in and exited the parking lot, Tasha soon to follow. The drive back to my place was silent, except for the radio station I had turned on that had all my favorite hits from the 80's. How can someone _not_ like 80's music? It's timeless.

It seemed like forever until I finally arrived at Tasha's house. I quickly parked and got out of the car, walking towards the garage where Tasha was parking. She was getting something in her trunk and as if she sensed me behind her she turned around.

The next thing I know her arms are wrapped around my neck and her lips crashed to mine. I let out a strangled moan as she wrapped her legs around my waist and ground her hips into mine. She tangled her hand into my hair and I grabbed at her waist, trying to pull her closer to me.

Tasha pulled away for the slightest second to say, "Go inside." then continued to kiss me.

I couldn't think straight, lust was controlling my every thought. I practically ran up the stairs from her garage into her house with her still wrapped around me.

As soon as I closed the door leading to the garage with my foot I looked around and when I spotted a couch I quickly walked to it and laid Tasha down under me.

Tasha quickly unzipped her dress and I couldn't help but think back to when I did this with Rose.

Rose.

Tasha tried to unbutton the buttons of my shirt, but I lightly pushed her away.

"I can't do this." I said, looking right into Tasha's ice blue eyes. There was always something eerie about that light blue that freaked me out.

"What do you mean?" She said confused, her brows slightly furrowed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

And then I walked out.

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the late update. I had an essay due yesterday and I was working on it all Wednesday and didn't get to finish up this story. So, what do you think of Dimitri walking out? How do you think this will affect his feelings towards Rose? Review and tell me!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Alexis**_


	11. VIOLET

_**Hi guys, thank you so much to all who reviewed and fav'd the story it really means a lot! I'm glad you guys liked the end ;).**_

__DPOV

The cool air hit my face as I closed the door behind me. With my fists clenched I quickly walked to my car and threw open the door, with all my pent up sexual frustration, I was afraid I would break the door off its hinges.

_Did I really just do that?_ I asked myself as I slammed the keys into the ignition and sped out of the driveway.

I'm not really sure if I ever wanted to sleep with Tasha in the first place. I mean, she's a nice person most of the time, but I just didn't feel for her in that way.

I think I just wanted to put all my energy into something so I wouldn't have to focus on Rose.

Rose.

I looked at the neon green numbers displayed on the dash:

11:46

In less than 8 hours I was going to have to see Rose _again_. And I have another day of detention with her too! I'm starting to wonder if taking this job was such a great idea in the first place, and if keeping it after I found out Rose was here was the right choice too.

I sped down the highway in dead silence; the only noise came from the tires as they quickly passed over hundreds and hundreds of yards of pavement. There was nobody on the highway. Not one car in any direction for at least 3 miles.

I felt weird. Like I was all alone. Not just on the barren highway, but in life too. Who did I have to turn to really? My closest friend was a 100 or more miles away, my family much farther than that.

I hated being alone. Even as a little kid I would always try to play with my sisters, no matter what stupid dress-up game they made me participate in, just because I didn't want to be alone.

_Maybe I have abandonment issues?_ I thought.

I froze.

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't need anyone but myself. I'm strong and independent.

I'm Dimitri fucking Belikov!

Speaking of strong, I haven't worked out much since I have gotten here… maybe that's the problem. Maybe I should join a gym, or swim, or run laps. Just something!

After that I shut my mind up and listened to the 80's station the rest of the ride home.

I pulled up to my apartment and drove to the back, parked my car, and got out. I quickly walked into my building and headed towards the elevator… I lived on the 4th floor. Then I stopped myself.

If I'm going to start working out, I'll take the stairs.

Once I got to my floor I was slightly put of breath but my head was much clearer than before.

I guess it was the exercise after all.

I opened the door to my apartment and walked in. Shutting the door behind me I walked straight to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed, suddenly exhausted.

As I shut my eyes and felt my lids getting heavier and heavier, I simply thought of the irritating ring of my alarm clock that sounded every day at 5 o'clock in the morning and dreaded the next day of class.

RPOV

As usual, school was beyond boring. I got to school with Lissa, walked to Belikov's with Adrian, went to Bio with Sydney, had Spanish with Mia (all I can say is… no habla español), went to lunch with everyone, and finally go to social studies with Jill.

But today was different.

I had detention… again. It was now the worst part of the day. That spot _was_ held by Stan in Bio, so obviously you can tell how bad it really is.

All I can tell you is it is NOT like the movies.

All you do is sit around and do… well… nothing.

The worst part has to be the silence. I would say I'm kind of a chatty person, I need some form of noise around me at all times or I go crazy. I wanted to claw my eyes out sitting in that tiny room with Belikov for 2 and a half hours saying absolutely nothing.

The only decent part was when I was leaving I decided to have a little fun… but even that didn't help as much as I thought it would.

Now I'm back again, for my last and final day of detention I will ever go to. God knows I'll get detention again, but that doesn't mean I'm going to show up.

I walked into the room and was surprised to see Belikov there, waiting for me. Yesterday, I got there first.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly as I walked to the back of the room again, sitting in the same desk I sat in the previous day.

Dimitri's eyes narrowed slightly before giving me a simple nod of recognition.

And here goes the silence.

I took the nail file and too it out of my bag, along with a bottle of dark purple nail polish I "borrowed" from Lissa.

When I was done with my nails (they looked pretty good, if I do say so myself), I looked up at the clock.

3:45

Almost time to go. I grabbed the polish and went to put it in my purse when I realized it was open.

I quickly jerked my hand away and watched as the beautiful violet color spilled to the floor.

"Shit!" I yelled, standing straight up and quickly walking over to Dimitri's desk, grabbing a wad of paper towels to try and clean up the mess.

I didn't hear him walk up, but I knew he was behind me.

He skillfully moved to the other side of the spill and helped me clean up the sticky purple mess on the floor. Once the hideous tile floor was clean, I looked up at Dimitri.

"Thanks." I said, actually meaning it. I know he didn't have to help me; he could have just sat there in his desk like he had for the past 2 hours and 15 minutes reading his western novel.

"No problem." He replied, looking up at me.

Then he just looked at me, right in the eyes. If it was anyone else, I would have said it was creepy, but it was Dimitri… it was different. Weird, yes; creepy, not really.

It all happened so fast I didn't even know what was happening until I felt as pair of soft, hot lips crash against mine…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Cliffy! Did you guys see that one coming? What is Dimitri going to do? What about Rose? Will she tell anyone else? Will this escalate to something more?**_

_**As always, read and review,**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Alexis**_


	12. MESS

_**Hi! I just wanted to say I'm so thankful for the amazing response I got to the last chapter! You guys are amazing! Hope you all have a great Spring Break!**_

DPOV

I couldn't help myself. I nearly moaned as I felt her perfectly soft lips pressed against mine.

Then everything stopped.

Rose's lips were gone and my eyes snapped open to see her looking at me, confused, eyebrows knit and eyes wide.

"What the fuck, Dimitri?" She yelled at me as she quickly got up and grabbed her bag off the desk she was sitting at.

"Rose I—" My words got caught in my throat when she turned and looked at me. She eyes were filled with so many different emotions:

Confusion

Anger

Lust

Anxiety

Love

Passion

Fear

Surprise

Even though anger was the most reoccurring emotion, I focused on that flash of love. Love. I could have seen it from a mile away. It was obvious for the short amount of time it was depicted on her face.

Did she love me?

Did I love her?

Then her face went completely blank. I hated when she did that… shut off all her emotions. Rose stared at me a second longer before walking out of the classroom. As she walked out she turned to me and said one thing, "I already have too many messes to clean up."

What the hell did that even mean?

That's why I'm here now. Lying on my slightly uncomfortable couch, I played back every second of what happened over and over in my head. Each time I thought something different, but not once did I regret my decision to kiss her.

All my emotions came rushing back. The same emotions I felt the night of the party.

She's all I wanted… she's all I have ever wanted. I've never felt like this before. Did I love her?

How could I love her? She was a Mazur. I am positive that if my mom found out she would have a heart attack and if Abe found out—I don't even want to know _what_ Abe would do if he found out.

Yes.

I loved her. I could tell because at that moment I realized that I didn't care what Abe would do, as long as could be with Rose. She's the only person that matters to me (other than my family) in my whole life.

I never forgot about her, even those few months when I didn't see her or talk to her.

How could I forget? I loved her.

This was so obvious to me now, how could I not see it before?

But now I ruined it.

Today was probably the most she's opened up to me since the school year started. But now I'm back to square one, if not farther away than that. I don't even know how she is going to handle this tomorrow, let alone how I'm going to handle this tomorrow.

If I thought things were hard before, tomorrow is going to be hell.

But I know I'm going to try to do everything in my power to get her to love me like she did and show her how much I love her

RPOV

"I already have too many messes to clean up."

I walked down the hall at a normal pace even though I just wanted to sprint to my car, drive to Lissa's, and tell her everything.

I can't believe that just happened.

Dimitri Belikov kissed me.

_Mr. Belikov_ kissed me.

I'm so confused and my head is still reeling from the kiss. His lips felt so good against mine it took everything I had just to pull away.

He's so confusing, one minute he's telling me that we should have a civil relationship, student and teacher, and the next he's kissing me.

That kiss was… Amazing.

I know I shouldn't think like that but I have to. When I looked at him after I pulled away, I saw so much lust and love in his eyes.

Did he love me? He couldn't. He wouldn't. The kiss must have been some stupid mistake.

A mistake, that's all it was. That idea, even though true, stung a little. Probably a little more than I would have liked. But I couldn't go through this again, especially not with the same person.

Dimitri has a way of just messing with my emotions and I'm sick of it.

I wonder what my dad would think if he found out about this whole thing…

My dad. I don't even want to think about him right now.

Especially with all this shit that's happening between him and me.

He wanted me to move to Europe with him, travel with him, leave school and my friends and "learn the family business". When I told him I wanted to stay with my friends and stay in school, he freaked out, saying that I wasn't a true Mazur and that he wished I was never born and all this other crap.

We hadn't talked since and I just couldn't deal with it. I haven't told anyone, not even Lissa. I don't know what she would say and I don't want to pull my friends into this.

I have so much going on in my life right now this was the last thing I needed to worry about.

I already have too many messes to clean up.

_**Hey guys, I know this chapter was short but I felt like I wrote all I could without it being overkill. Next chap. will be about Rose and Dimitri seeing each other after the kiss… what do you think is gonna happen? I think Abe is going to be making an entrance in a few chapters. Does anyone else think that**_ _**Danila Kozlovsky is totally hot and is going to be an AMAZING Dimitri?!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Alexis **_


	13. WHAT?

_**Hey guys, I kind of wanted to make up for such a crappy chapter last week so this one I think is my second longest chapter ever… hopefully they will get a little longer than this when more drama is added. Thank you so much to all my followers and reviewers. I love you guys!**_

DPOV:

This sucks.

It's been a week since the kiss and Rose has been avoiding me like the plague. It's been so bad I don't even think I've seen her at all except during her class... And barely then.

She's come in late almost every day since last Thursday and even though I'm not entirely surprised, it still hurt.

Every day I go through the same useless effort to try to talk to her and she either ignores me or listens to me with that guarded and detached look in her eye.

I can't believe she's being so stubborn.

Of course, when she does actually end up coming to class, she, Adrian, and Lisa just talk the entire time and have all started up that dreaded writing before class.

I still haven't figured out how they manage to do that but I am determined to find out... As soon as Rose starts talking to me again.

The clock just struck 7:20 and I was so glad it was Friday, and a little upset considering I was hoping on making more progress with Rose this week.

The class came in one by one until the final bell rang at 7:25.

Silently, everybody took out their notebooks and started copying down today's prompt. There were two empty seats next to Lissa and even though this didn't seem to faze her, it bothered me.

I knew she was with that Ivashkov kid and I didn't know where they were or what they were doing. I accepted from the first day I saw her that I wouldn't be able to control her, but I didn't like not knowing where she was... I couldn't help it, I loved her.

I kept looking up at the clock as I graded yesterday's papers. The time went by so slowly.

7:35

7:45

8:00

8:20

Finally, at 8:25 (5 minutes before the end of this class), Rose and Adrian came strolling in the room. They were laughing and seemed unaffected by their extreme tardiness.

"Mr. Ivashkov, Ms. Hathaway! Thank you so much for finally gracing the class with your lovely presence. May I ask where you were when you were supposed to be in my class?" Even though it killed me to yell at Rose, if I let this slip the students may a) think it is alright if they do it and b) get the wrong idea.

"Sorry, Mr. Belikov," Rose answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What are you going to do, give me detention?" She continued with a wink.

It took me a minute to absorb what she had just said. I was extremely surprised that she even mentioned detention in class.

"I would like to see you and Mr. Ivashkov after class, which is in about... 2 minutes."

"Great." They both answered in unison and laughed, sitting down next to Lissa and taking out some papers.

I'd bet my life savings that those papers are the work for today's class.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone came up to my desk and dropped off their papers as usual. Just as I thought, Adrian and Rose put some papers in the pile as well, and then sat down in two of the desks in the front row.

Rose was whispering something to Adrian and a realization washed over me... Did Rose tell her friends about the kiss too? She told them about that night at the party, I don't see why she would hold back now.

Crap.

Even though this thought was eating at me, I pushed passed it, standing up from my desk and approaching Rose and Adrian.

"This has to stop... This is the 3rd day this week you have skipped this class and I have had enough of it. Your education is extremely important and you're treating it as a joke." I explained as calmly as possible.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need to formal education to be a stripper..." Rose said, leaving the statement hanging in the air for a few seconds and then she made a motion I the air like she was checking off a box. What the fuck was she talking about? She couldn't be ser-

Simultaneously, both Adrian and Rose busted up laughing.

"I don't know what's funnier, Belikov, your face or that you fell for that!" Adrian gasped out between laughs.

I glared sharply at both of them, then said "I'm pretty sure you won't be laughing when you are mopping up the cafeteria floor every day after school for a week."

That stopped their laughing. Rose looked up at me with those amazing chocolate brown eyes and I almost caved, but I knew I had to be strong.

"Is that even legal?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You can't do that!"

"That's child labor!"

Both of them shouted at me at once. I just smirked at them and said, "See you in class on Monday."

Then simply walked out.

RPOV:

I can't fucking believe him… he's giving me detention _again_. To make sure Adrian and I show up, he had the office call us down 5 minutes before the end of our last period and start cleaning early.

Now, instead of sitting in a chair and doing nothing for 2 and a half hours, I have to _clean_ for 2 and a half hours.

But at least Adrian was with me. I would never admit this to his face—because his ego doesn't need to get any bigger—but Adrian is actually a pretty decent guy… and hilarious.

I've been spending so much time with him over the past week because he's the only one that will ditch class with me.

And even though I see Lissa, Mia, and Jill all the time, I haven't told them about the kiss yet.

Mostly… because I don't know how I feel about it.

I know it was wrong, and will probably never happen again, but I kind of _liked it._

I loved that slightly dangerous feeling I get when I'm doing something wrong; something rebellious. It gets my heart pumping and adrenaline starts coursing through my veins.

Kissing Belikov was probably the most rebellious thing I've done in a while… besides skipping class and small things like that.

"ROSE! GODDAMN IT! Are you even listening to me?" Adrian screamed towards me with a mop in his hand.

"What… yeah. I was listening." I replied, but we both knew that was a lie.

"I was just thinking that we could, maybe—"

"Spit it out Adrian."

"Go out sometime?"

My head snapped up at his surprising words. "What?"

"I mean, we don't have to… I just thought it would be cool if we hung out or something." Adrian stuttered. I don't think I've ever seen him this nervous before. It was kind of cute in a weird way.

While I thought about this, I realized Adrian was still rambling on.

"Sure."

Adrian's eyes were trained on me. "Really?"

"Yeah, don't make me change my mind."

"Okay, cool." And that quickly, the old Adrian was back. I looked up at the clock and it read 3:35. I know we had 25 minutes left… but screw it.

"Come on, let's go ditch these freaking mops and go home."

We then walked down the maze of hallways (taking the longest route possible) and ended up at the office. As soon as we put our mops away and walked out the door, a woman approached us.

She looked about 27 with sleek black hair, sharp blue eyes, and a tiny frame. All in all she was probably 5'7" but with her heels on she looked 5'10" or 5'11".

The worst part of it was that she recognized me… and I recognized her.

Tasha Ozera.

What the fuck was she doing here?

I raised my eyebrows at her and she returned with an equally confused look.

"Do you know where Mr. Belikov's room is?" Tasha asked in her annoying high pitched voice.

Figures.

"Why do you wanna know?" I shot back.

"None of your business."

I raised one brow at her and then she seemed to remember who my father was.

"Because," she started, "I'm dating him."

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN. I wanted to throw that in… will there be a cat-fight on the horizon? Who knows? How is Rose even going to react to this? Review back and tell me!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Alexis **_


End file.
